Pine Wood
Pine Wood is a cream-colored wood with a grey exterior that is comparable to Elm Wood, located in the Taiga Biome. Mistakenly, it is often grouped with Fir Wood under one main category; however, this is false as file evidence proves that these two species are indeed different wood types. Because of this, Pine Wood and Fir Wood are different wood types. Contrary to popular belief, Pine bears many characteristics that contrast it from Fir Wood. Pine, while it grows in large quantity throughout the Taiga, it does not compete with the quantity of Fir trees. Pine appears to grow much slower than Fir wood, and due to their dramatic height limit, they can grow to a much larger extent of time than the entire lifetime of a Fir tree. The branches located on the main trunk segments of these trees are more spread out and will often form a second branching point for more twigs to grow off of them. The leaves that exist on the tips of these branches are very large and very cubical in shape, in contrast to Fir's rectangular, small leaves. Notably, the leaves on top of each tree will often remain the same size. The most noticeable difference between Pine and Fir is the height of the fully-grown species. Unlike Fir, Pine will grow dramatically taller, and the height of these trees is comparable, spectacularly, to the height of the brown cliffs scattered throughout Lumberland. The trunk segments of Pine Wood are much longer (and in turn, harder to process) than Fir trunk segments. The trunk segments of Pine will often be in less quantity compared to Fir. The saplings of Pine Wood will often have larger leaves in smaller quantity than the quantities of leaves of Fir Wood saplings. Pine Wood, and Fir wood respectively, both grow exclusively in the Taiga Biome. Players who have intentions of harvesting Pine Wood using vehicles need to clear the blockade of boulders at the Taiga Entrance with Dynamite. In order to obtain Dynamite, the player must purchase it at Bob's Shack in the Safari. Once returned to the Taiga entrance with Dynamite, the player must ignite it while it is in the boulders, and they must step away, as the explosive blast of the dynamite may hurt the player or damage the player's nearby property. Once the dynamite explodes, the boulders will simultaneously disappear, allowing vehicular access into the Taiga. However, The Snow Cave may erupt a new set of boulders which will need to be cleared with another Dynamite explosion. Similarly, with Fir Wood, the player should use a Hardened Axe or greater to cut the tree due to the fact that this tree is considered a higher tier of wood. Although vehicular transportation of Pine Wood is recommended (especially for large gatherings of Pine), the player could possibly fit Pine Wood through the gaps in the Taiga entrance. However, this is not recommended due to the long extent of the trunk segments. Side Note: The images in the infobox are confirmed to be Pine Wood. Category:Taiga Biome Category:Coniferous